gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Creed V
Assassin's Creed V is the newest game in the Assassin's Creed series, released for the Wii U, Xbox One, and the PlayStation 4. The game takes place during the time of the American Civil War and the Industrial Revolution in the 1800s. Assassin's Creed 5 is set to be released in summer 2015. Gameplay The gameplay of Assassins Creed 5 is similar to AC3 and AC4, but very enhanced in certain areas of the game. There are less restrictions, so you will be abl to do a lot more sidequests and missions early in the game. The idea of being an Assassin is better in this game, with a lot more ways you can assassinate an enemy with out being noticed. AC5 has tons of new weapons and attacks too making it funner in Open Conflict. The world in this game is huge, spanning from New Hampshire all the way down to Georgia. There are a lot more major cities than usual, which makes it easier to get new items on the way to a mission. The frontier is also much bigger also, which lets you explore and hunt more frequently. Because the game takes in time of the Civil War, new technologies and transport are developed, such as trains. Trains are also a quicker way to move around if your mission is far away too. Like in Assassin's Creed 3, where you can loot a convoy, in AC5 you can rob trains controlled by Union and Confederate Troops. The main character Robert Pain of the Confederate army Pain is a master assassin, which makes the concept of assassinating an enemy better, with, more skills and way to kill with out being detected. The entire game has 15 sequences, spanning from 1854 - 1871.All though he is a Confederate Assassin he does not think slavery is right he's a land owner of 400 achers of land were free men stay and learn train to be assassins. He is on neather side of the war even though he fought of the south at first but he does not know what side he's on for now! He owns a ship called Sea Pegesus.He has 4 sons and 1 daughter. He's of Scottish descent he has red hair blue eyes and is a ruthless killer and has fellow friend assassin named Gunn his friend and mentor.IN this game you can play both Robert Pain and Thomas Gunn. Plot Modern Times I don't know much about what happened in Assassin's Creed IV, so I'm just gonna take it from the end of AC3. Abstergo needs more info to find the final pieces of Eden, but can't find any more Assassin files from Desmonds mind. After Desmond's funeral, William, Shaun and Rebecca go to California, looking for their Shaun's half brother, Roy. It turns out, however that Roy had stolen blueprints from a nearby Abstergo lab for the Animus 4.0, the newest version of the Animus. He updated it, and finds a lost file that had never loaded onto the other versions, which was the memories of Isaiah Erneltore - Zimbawe, and half Italian half African American. Bill gets inside the Animus because his lineage was the same as Desmond's as he was Bill's son. Ancestrial Times The game features a new Assassin, namedIsaiah. Isaiah is a man from Virginia, who was born in 1841, and raised there. When Isaiah was 13, he got separated from his parents. After looking for them, he finds they are dead. In anger, Isaiah kills many people, only to be stopped by Geoffery Fott, a young assassin. Isaiah starts to live with Geoffery, and he teaches him how to become an Assassin. After months and even years, Isaiah becomes a master assassin. Soon after, the American Civil War starts. Isaiah hunts down the Templars, killing them one by one. Soon after the 5th Templar leader is killed, President Abe Lincoln is assassinated by John Wilkes Booth. Isaiah learns that Booth is another Templar, and he helps in tracking down the criminal. As America is reconstructing from the harsh war, Isaiah continues his quest, and eventually heads west to find his targets. In California, as he is looking for the leader of the Templars. After the death of Scrogon, Isaiah returns home to Virginia. Characters Here are the main characters in Assassin's Creed: V. Assassins *Isaiah Erneltore Zimbwa- Born in 1841. The main character of the game, an African/ French assassin that was born in Virginia. Helps the Union army in the American Civil War. *''Geoffery Fott - ''Born in 1803. Geoffery Fott is a former Assassin from Chicago. After meeting Isaiah, he teaches him in the ways of an assassin. Served in the army during the Mexican War. *''Harold Archway - ''Born in 1845. A great assassin that joins Isaiah after he kills George Oston. A former mercenary from Baltimore. *'' Linda Grissun - ''Born in 1840. She is a shop owner who uses the weapons she sells in battle. A very skilled Assassin. *Gavin Litachaun - Born in 1834. Gavin is a marksmen and a skilled fighter from Ireland. The first Assassin Recruit to know of the Templars. *''Jacob Minola - '' Born in 1828.'' ''Jacob is a big brute and very slow while running. Uses axes and hidden blades most of the time. *''Christian Ilbun - ''Born in 1838. Christian Ilbun is a powerful assassin from California. *''Josh Yestki - ''Born in 1836. Josh is one of the best assassin's that Isaiah recruited. Very good at climbing. *Jessie Aoui- Born in 1843. An assassin from France. Geofferey Fott's old friend. Templars *''Christopher Scrogon - ''Born in 1826. The grandmaster of the Templar Order. He was the one responsible for Isaiah's parents death. He chose to side with the Confederates during the Civil War. *''Noah Hariss - ''Born in 1838. The second in command of the Templar Order, and an old mercenary. *''John Wilkes Booth - ''John Wilkes Booth is a British actorand a notorius Templar. The murderer of Abraham Lincoln. *Joshua Dregar - A dangerous Templar that kills people to get money from Ruitson. He was on the run from Isaiah for 7 years. Helped Christopher Ruitison to kill the Iroqouis tribe leaders. *''Mason Riea - ''The man responsible for the thefts of many banks. Normally disobey's Christopher's commands, and normally gets in trouble. *''Arnold White - ''A naval captain and a powerful Templar. Usually the one to plot moves for the Order. *''Edward Silahou -'' *''Dawson Curtis -'' *''George Oston -'' *''Aris Sarlia -'' *Juluis Arder- Weapons *Hidden Blades *Unarmed *Swords **Normal Sword **French Rapier **Cavalry Sword **Officer's Sword **Medieval Sword **Thin Sword **Steel Confederate Saber **Fott's Battle Sword *Dual Knives *Battleaxe **Grenadier's Axe **Naval Axe **Hunter's Axe **Boarding Axe *Dagger **Stone Dagger **Iron Dagger **Dirk **War Dagger **Steel Dagger **Black Dagger *Clubs **Stone Club **Iron Blade War Club **Great Battle Club *Guns **Flintlock Pistol **Revolver **Naval Flintlock **French Battle Gun **Rifle **Smoothbore Musket **Union Rifle *Rope Darts *Poison Darts *Smoke Bombs *Trip Mines Missions Sequence 1 *A New Assassin is Born - Isaiah is born in Virginia. *Separation - Isaiah's parents are killed, and he is forced to look for them. They are killed by Templars. *Isaiah the Orphan - Isaiah's life is hard nowadays. Especially after he sees a strange vision. Sequence 2 *A Trip - Isaiah goes to Washington to look for a job. *Geoffery Fott - After getting turned down from many jobs, Isaiah meets Geoffery Fott, who gives him a job. *Thugs on the Ranch - Isaiah and Geoffery go to his home in Pennsylvania. The house is attacked by thugs. *The Farmer - Isaiah follows an escaping thug to a farm a while away. There a Templar farmer is paying the thug money to kill Geoffery. Isaiah kills them both. *Assassin Brotherhood - After seeing Isaiah's skills, Geoffery tellss Isaiah about Templars and Assassins. Sequence 3 *Breaking Away - Isaiah learns that the Confederate States of America is forming. *The Speech - Isaiah makes a trip to Washington DC and listens to a speech by Abe Lincoln. *Lost Page - A woman named Katey Sirnea has lost her documents. *Traitor - Isaiah sees a band of Assassins who want to attack a Templar fort nearby. However, they betray Isaiah and join the Templars. One of the Templars among them was Dawson Curtis, who escaped the battle. Sequence 4 *The Warrior - Isaiah is becoming tougher as Geoffery keeps training him. *On the Templar Trail - Isaiah learns of suspicious activity from Templars. *Fort Sumter - After looking for Dawson, Isaiah visits Fort Sumter, but it is suddenly attacked. *The Beginning of the War - Isaiah escapes Fort Sumter, and infiltrates a Confederate camp near the battle. He assassinates Dawson, who was inside the camp. After the Civil War starts, Isaiah goes back to the Asassin HQ and gets the Assassin Outfit and Hidden Blades. Sequence 5 *George Oston - Isaiah is looking for where George Oston might be. *Secrets - Isiah meets Harold Archway, a fighter who was looking for George Oston, also. *Helping Abe - Abraham Lincoln needs Isaiah's help. *Another Templar Down - Harold Archway helps Isaiah kill George Oston in Pittsburgh. Sequence 6 *Battle of Malvern Hill - Help the Union fight on Malvern Hill. *Arch Enemy - Isaiah finds Joshua Dregar, but he escapes. *Dregars Trap - Assassinate all the Templars in North Chicago. *The Apple of Eden - Isaiah finds the Apple of Eden. *New Bonds - Isaiah meets Chris Ilbun. Sequence 7 *Templar Trap - Escape from Fort Adams. *Battle of Anteniem - Chase Mason Riea during th Battle of Anteniam. *Emancipation Proclamation - Abraham Lincoln declares the Emancipation Proclamation. *Battle of Stones River - Hold off the Confederate troops. *Gun Fight in the Old West - Isaiah assassinates Mason Riea in Colorado. Sequence 8 *Battle of Gettysburg - Isaiah helps the Union in the Battle of Gettysburg. *Gettysburg Address - Listen to the Gettysburg address. *The Scum - Isaiah encounters Dregar once again and challenges him to a duel. *Final Threat - Aris Sarlia causes a massacre in Baltimore, and is killed by Isaiah. *March - Union soldiers are ambushed by Confedrates, and Geoffery Fott is taken capitive. Sequence 9 *Appachalain Battle - Isaiah fights Confederte soldiers while loking for Geoffery. *Fort Isad - Isaiah approaches Fort Isad to look for Geofferey. *A Terrible End - Geoffery Fott is killed while Isaiah fights Noah Harriss. *The Assassin Secret - Isaiah lerns secrets about the Assassin brotherhood fter Geoffery dies. *Underground Railroad - Isaiah helps slaves escpe through the underground railroad. Sequence 10 *Battle of Richmond - Isaiah travels to Richmond before it was destroyed. *Native Skirmish - Native Americans attack a Union camp. *Appotamox Courthouse - Robert E. Lee surrenders to the Union in Appotomax. Sequence 11 *The Trip to D.C - The Assassin recruits meet for a party in D.C. *Lincoln's Assassination - Isaiah sees Lincoln killed by John Wilkes Booth. *Chasing Booth - Isaiah helps the Union army look for Booth. *The Barn Fire - The Union corners Booth, and Isaiah assassinates him. Sequence 12 *Noah's Taunt - Noah sends a letter to Isaiah telling him to go to California. *The Rescue - Isaiah rescues Linda from a train highjacking made by Noah's followers. *Battle in the Valley - A band of thiefs attack Isaiah. *The Right Way - Isaiah kills Noah, who reveals secrets about Scrogon. Sequence 13 *The Apple's Power - Isaiah sees the Apple once again and encounters a spirit from the first civilization. *After Scrogon - Isaiah thinks he found Chris Scrogons location. *Templar Control - Isaiah seeks Assassins in Sacremento, but they turn out to be Templars. Sequence 14 *Battle for Life - Isaiah tries to escape from Sacremento. *Ruins of the Village - Isaiah escapes from Joshua Dregar, and finds his great grandfather, Ratonhaketon Kenway's remains. *Dregar's Final Fight - Isaiah and Dregar have one final battle before he is finally killed. Sequence 15 *Journey to Texas - Isaiah reaches Texas and looks for Chris. *Train to Hell - Isaiah kills Scrogon on a train and takes the Eye of Eden from him. *Epilogue - Isaiah lives the rest of his life after the Templars are stopped. Extra Missions Hunting Missions *The Wolf Pack - Hunt the 6 wolves in Iroqouis lands. *The Great Elk - Hunt the elk in Black Hawk Valley. *Black Bear - Hunt the black bear in Monmouth. *Black Cougar - Hunt the Black Cougar in Great Falls. *10 of Each - Kill 10 of each animal in the game. Assassination Contracts *Boton Templars - Kill all 5 Templars. *Philadelphia Templars - Kill all 5 Templars. *Chicago Templars - Kill all 5 Templars. *Baltimore Templars - Kill all 5 Templars. *Charlestown Templar - Kill all 5 Templars. *Washington Templars - Kill all 5 Templars. *Austin Templars - Kill all 5 Templars. *Frontier Templars - Kill all 10 Templars. *Western Templars - Kill all 5 Templars. Recruit Contracts *Linda Grissun - Philadelphia - Liberate Philadelphia and recruit Linda Grissun *Gavin Litchcaun - Baltimore - Liberate Baltimore and recruit Gavin Litchcaun *Jacob Minola - Charlestown - Liberate Charlestown and recruit Jacob Minola. *Chris Ilbun - Chicago - Liberate Chicago and recruit Chris Ilbun. *Josh Yetski - Austin - Liberate Austin and recruit Josh Yetski. *Jessie Aoui - Washington DC - Liberate Washington D.C and recruit Jessie Aoui. *Edward Silahou the Templar - Gather all recruits and kill Edward Silahou. Thiefing Missions *The Outlaw - Take back the stolen money from Senif Akali. *The Tailor - Steal the supplies from the tailors shop. *The Spy - Rob the spy and kill him. *The Train Robbery - Make sure Ashton Dwital fails the train robbery. Templar Hideouts *Fort Wolcott - Conquer Fort Wolcott. *Fort Baltimore - Conquer Fort Baltimore. *Fort Isacc - Conquer Fort Isaac. *Fort Henry - Conquer Fort Henry. *Fort Donelson - Conquer Fort Donelson. *Fort Santa Fe - Conquer Fort Santa Fe. *Fort Indian - Conquer Fort Indian. *Fort Johnson - Conquer Fort Johnson. Extra Missions *Former Assassins *The Thugs *Treasure Ruins *Great Friendship *Next Move *Fighting for John *Ezio Auditore's Secrets *Ancestral Mystery Collectibles Treasure Chests *Boston (6) *Washington DC (5) *Philadelphia (7) *Baltimore (5) *Charlestown (6) *Chicago (4) *Austin (6) *Frontier (16) *Old West (10) Uniforms *Assassin Outfit - Complete Sequence 4 *Mercenary Outfit - Loot all the chests in the game. *Thief Outfit - Complete the all the Thiefing memories. *Hunter Outfit - Complete the hunting mission "10 of Each". *Italian Battle Suit - Solve the hidden riddle in "Treasure Ruins". *Union Veteran Outfit - Kill 300 enemies. *Geofferey Fott's Original Outfit - Completed "Ancestral Mysteries". *Altair Ibn La Ahad's Outfit - Completed all Assassination Contracts. *Ezio Auditore Da Firenze's Outfit - Completed "Ezio Auditore's Secrets". *Ratonathaketon Kenway's Outfit - Explore all of the Frontier. *Edward Kenway's Outfit - Steal $8,000 from guards and civilians. *Old West Suit - Complete Sequence 12. Gems *Rubies - Worth $1500 *Emeralds - Worth $1000 *Sapphires - Worth $2000 *Ameythest - Worth $3000 *Diamonds - Worth $4500 Locations Cities *Boston *Washington D.C *Philadelphia *Baltimore *Charlestown *Chicago *Austin Frontier Hunting Regions *Monmouth *Packanak *John's Town *Pittsburgh *Iroquois Lands *Black Hawk Valley *Great Falls *Oregon Trail *Rocky Mountains *Bear Village *Bull Run *Appachalain Mountains Old West Locations *Gold Mines *Mohave Desert *Grand Canyon *Sonoran Desert *San Francisco *Sacremento Other (For Certain Memories Only) *Fort Sumter - (Only for memories Fort Sumter and The Beginning of the War) *Malvern Hill - (Only for memory Battle of Malvern Hill) *Stones River - (Only for memory Battle of Stones River) *Anteniam - (Only for the Battle of Anteniam) *Gettysburg - (Only for memories Battle of Gettysburg and Gettysburg Address) *The Railroad - (Only for memory Last Words) *Ancient City Ruins - (Only for memories Ancestral Mystery and the Treasure Ruins) *Vatican City *The Davenport Forest Gallery nmn nm nn bnm.png|Hidden blades thCA0X6CD4.jpg|A revolver thCA1NPU0I.jpg|A Rifle thCA3NM7GF.jpg|A dagger thCA5ERI03.jpg|A musket thCA8IYNP3.jpg|A sword. thCA476TLJ.jpg|A cavalry sword thCAMGMR17.jpg|Flintlock Pistol thCABHI2H8.jpg|Another sword thCA3CQGX0.jpg|Concept for Isaiah's outfit thCA6O9QBP.jpg|Concept Art for Isaiah thCA9NUQC9.jpg|Isaiah's Old West Suit VideoGameArt_AssassinsCreed3_JoeNightStalker02_JohanGrenier.jpg|Concept for the Old West Suit thCADJ4XNO.jpg|A rapier. thCATEW29R.jpg|An axe. thCAWPAI8D.jpg|Rope darts VideoGameArt_AssassinsCreed3_JoeNightStalker05_JohanGrenier.jpg|Old West Suit VideoGameArt_ACRevelations_CharacterConcepts01_MartinDeschambault.jpg|Concept art for Jacob Minola. thCA7C63AX.jpg|The fight against Noah and his guards. Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Action Category:Fighting Category:Adventure Category:War Category:American Civil War Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Multiplayer Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Hunting Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:Fighting games Category:Violence Category:Swords Category:Sword Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Ubisoft Montreal Category:Xbox 1 Category:Unlockables Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Blood Category:"M" rated